Crash Bandicoot
http://crashmania.topcities.com/chcrashtwinsanity.gifCrash Bandicoot [http://naughtydog.com/crash/crash/images/gallery/production/crash1/crashingthruthejungle.jpg is the central character of the series of the same name. Dr. Neo Cortex was the one who captured him and evolved him into a human-like bandicoot. Crash was intended to be the general of Cortex's super army, helping him with world domination, but the Cortex Vortex, Cortex's mind controlling device could not control him due to his kind nature, so he was banished but Cortex had just released his worst enemy. Biography Cortex's Creation In Crash Bandicoot, Crash was previously a normal bandicoot until he was captured by his arch-nemesis, Dr Neo Cortex and his assistant, Dr. Nitrus Brio. Dr N. Brio created a machine known as the Evolvo-ray giving animals a higher intelligence and abilities. Cortex planned on using this device to make Crash Bandicoot be the general of his army of super animals. Cortex's own device the Cortex Vortex was used to mind control his animal slaves but Crash was so kind the Cortex Vortex could not control him. He was then accounted as a failure and kicked out, but before he got kicked out he met a girl bandicoot named Tawna. When he was kicked out he drifted to N. Sanity Island where he met Aku Aku and then they set out together to stop Cortex and save Tawna. He eventually defeats Cortex and all of his minions and saves Tawna. Return of Crash Crash is next seen in Crash Bandicoot 2 with his sister,Coco one year later when her laptop runs out of battery. She then asks Crash to retrieve another battery for her so he sets out but soon he mysteriously disappears. He then appears in a strange warp room and is ordered by a hologram of Cortex to retrieve the power crystals to save the world from an evil planetary force. Later on N. Brio, Cortex's former assistant tells him to collect the gems to stop Cortex. Crash does not know who to believe so he collects both the crystals and gems but he soons find out Cortex is lieing and defeats him. Warped in Time In Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Crash, Coco, Aku Aku, and Polar are noticing differences in the sky and Aku Aku knows its due to his evil brother, Uka Uka. So now Crash and Coco must stop Cortex, Aku Aku, and their newest enemy Dr. Nefarious Tropy from using Dr N. Tropy's machine, the Time Twister capaple of warping things through time. Crash then must use the Time Twister to get crystals before Uka Uka and Cortex get them. After defeating all Cortex's minions Crash faces Cortex while Aku Aku and Uka Uka battle. He then defeats Cortex sending him and N. Tropy back in time as babies. Crash on Wheels In Crash Team Racing the world is in danger only this time by Nitros Oxide, the fastest racer in the universe who threatens to turn Earth into a giant parking lot. Crash Bandicoot's friends and enemies are forced to team up to save the world they inhabit. But he is soon defeated by Crash, his friends, and his enemies starting Crash's career as a racer. Unfriendly Competetion In Crash Bash Crash is seen relaxing when inturrupted by Aku Aku and Uka Uka who start a competetion to settle their differences once and for all. They form two teams, Aku Aku's team with Crash,Coco,Tiny Tiger, and Dingodile and Uka Uka's team with Cortex,N. Brio,Koala Kong, and Rilla Roo. Together they compete in mini-games and face Papu Papu,the Bearminator,The Komodo Brothers, and Nitros Oxide. Then the team chosen faces off in a battle deciding the winner. Elemental Power In Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex, Crash returns in a new adventure to stop theElementals released by Uka Uka. It begins with Crash and Coco jet-skiing when strange clouds appear and Aku Aku learns it is the elementals doing. Coco creates the VR Hub System so Crash can retrieve the crystals and stop Uka Uka, the Elementals,Cortex, and Cortex,s latest creation Crunch Bandicoot. Crash gathers all the crystals and defeats the Elementals freeing Crunch of Cortex's mind control and befriending Crunch, his new bandicoot pal. Huge Adventure Crash's famous time in handheld games began with Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure when his arch-enemy Cortex shrinks the planet with his Planetary Minimizer. So once again Crash is called into action to save the world from Cortex and his minions. Coco has a machine capable of reversing the effects of the Planetary Minimizer but unfortunately it needs power crystals as an energy source. Crash defeats the bosses like usually except this time he has to fight all of them at once when Crash accidentally fuses Cortex, N. Gin, Tiny, and Dingodile together with the Planetary Minimizer creating Mega Mix. As soon as Cortex is defeated peace is restored for now. Personality and Traits Crash has foiled Cortex's plans ever since Day 1. Even though Crash is odd and speaks mostly jibberish except in the latest installment where he says simple words like "Coco" and "Pancakes" while most others can understand his jibberish. Crash enjoys basking in the warm sun, sleeping and dancing, he lives on a tropical island, N. Sanity Island, with Aku Aku and Coco, he may not be the smartest out of them but he is the most heroic and bravest. Another of his hobbies is spinning into crates, foes and more. His favorite food is, yes you guessed it, Wumpa Fruit (which resemble apples) and his fauvorite drink is a commercial drink called Whumpa Whip. This wacky chracter would prefer to sleep and dance all day but adventure gets in his way. Stats Crash_Team_Racing *Speed: 3/5 *Acceleration: 3/5 *Turning: 3/5 Crash Nitro Kart *Acceleration: Excellent *Top Speed: Average *Turning: Good Powers Over the series he develops several powers, the only character to possess them other than Coco. They are: *Double Jump *Body Slam *Tip Toe *Death Tornado *Bazooka *Run *Super Slide *Rocket Jump Voice Actors *Brendan O'Brien-1996 *Stephen Jay Blum-2003 *Jess Harnell-2005-present Gallery Artwork Trivia *He was originally named Willy wombat and was originally created as a much bulkier character. Also see List of Crash Bandicoot Games Category: Characters